Sex in the Boutique
by NichanJung
Summary: Pertemuan kembali yang berakhir dengan sex. its Meanie fanfic. Mingyu. Wonwoo. GyuWon. MinWon. Boy Love. Yaoi. Fluff. Mature content. DLDR


By:

Nichan_Jung dan AlwaysMeanie

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu

Rate: M

Genre: Fluff, Yaoi

Seorang lelaki muda berusia awal 20an berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju tempatnya bekerja. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pasti, kedua tangannya berayun ke depan dan belakang, sesekali ia akan memegangi tali tas selempang yang digunakannya. Lelaki bersenyum manis yang tidak pernah bosan ia sematkan dibibir tipisnya itu selalu menyukai suasana di pagi hari yang ceria, segar, dan penuh semangat.

Jeon Wonwoo, itulah namanya.

Wonwoo merupakan salah satu pramuniaga di sebuah butik di salah satu pusat pembelanjaan di Myeongdong. Ia bertugas dari pukul 9 pagi sampai 5 sore setiap harinya kecuali hari minggu. Wonwoo sudah bekerja di sana selama hampir empat bulan. Sebenarnya Wonwoo lulusan marketing bisnis, tapi peluangnya untuk bisa bekerja di kantor sangatlah kecil. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan-perusahaan ternama sampai perusahaan kecil. Tapi memang keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Selalu ada alasan dari setiap perusahaan yang ditujunya. Dan setelah lelah mencari, akhirnya Wonwoo mencoba menjadi pramuniaga dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Lelaki yang baru saja tiba di butik tersebut segera berganti pakaian di ruang ganti karyawan. Setelan kemeja biru muda dengan celana hitam dan jas _press body_ senada dengan celana membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tubuh rampingnya terlihat berlekuk di beberapa bagian, tidak berlebihan tapi pas.

Wonwoo termasuk salah satu dari lima pramuniaga yang bertugas hari ini dan mereka semua adalah para lelaki-lelaki yang tampan sekaligus memiliki sisi feminim lebih diatas rata-rata lelaki pada umumnya. Sebut saja Jeonghan yang kecantikannya terkadang membuat para pelanggan wanita melirik penuh rasa iri. Lalu Jihoon yang terlalu menggemaskan dengan tubuh mungil dan pipi yang selalu merah merona. Boo Seungkwan memiliki tubuh montok yang sering menarik minat pelanggan pria mereka, Sementara Minghao suaranya benar-benar imut ditambah wajah super polosnya. Wonwoo sendiri merupakan lelaki muda yang selalu riang, berwajah manis dengan senyuman yang selalu siap ia berikan kepada pelanggan mereka.

"Yosh, semangat bertugas hari ini ya pramuniaga tampan!" Seru Jeonghan.

"Tentu hyung, semangat itu nomor satu. Semangat!" Teriak Wonwoo seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke utara.

"Semangat!" Keempat lelaki lainnya ikut meniru tingkah Wonwoo. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian butik bernama 'Diamonds' itu pun di buka dan siap menerima para pelanggannya.

Pukul 6 sore, seharusnya Wonwoo sudah pulang dan berganti _shift_ dengan pramuniaga malam. Namun salah satu dari mereka tidak datang, sementara teman-temannya tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dan dengan berat hati Wonwoo bersedia untuk lembur. Hitung-hitung buat menambah gaji bulanannya nanti.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai melayani seorang ibu-ibu yang membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk suami dan anaknya. Sepertinya ibu tersebut terpengaruh dengan cara Wonwoo dalam menjelaskan kelebihan dan keunikan dari produk yang mereka jual. Buktinya setiap penjelasan Wonwoo diterimanya bulat-bulat dan ibu tersebut bahkan membeli semua barang-barang itu. Tentu saja Wonwoo sangat senang akan hal ini. Semakin banyak barang yang terjual atas pelayanannya, maka bonus yang akan ia terima nanti juga semakin besar.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap memasuki butik dengan sikap angkuh yang kentara. Minghao yang sedang bertugas di bagian depan butik mendekati lelaki berkacamata tersebut. Namun sebelum Minghao sempat membuka mulut untuk menyapanya, sang lelaki telah lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya pertanda berhenti.

Ia menoleh ke arah manajer penjualan yang berada di dekat meja kasir. Dengan penuh aura intimidasi dan tatapan tajam, lelaki tersebut berkata kepada sang manajer.

"Panggil Jeon Wonwoo. Aku hanya ingin dilayani olehnya."

"Baik Tuan." Sang manajer dengan polosnya menuruti permintaan si tinggi. Manajer menuju ke bagian koleksi pakaian wanita dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Jeon, kau layanilah pelanggan yang baru datang tadi. Ia memintamu langsung."

"Heh? Memangnya ia siapa, Pak?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, ia baru pertama kali ke sini. Tapi dari penampilannya, mungkin ia seorang CEO ataupun petinggi perusahaan. Sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak tanya, ke sanalah segera." Perintah manajer.

"Baik, Pak." Wonwoo sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saja. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang manajer yang terkenal galak ini sampai memarahinya. Mencari pekerjaan itu dengan susah, jadi ia harus melakukan pekerjaannya ini dengan baik.

Wonwoo menghampiri lelaki yang ditunjuk manajernya tadi. Ia memerhatikan penampilan lelaki itu dari bawah ke atas. Sepatu pantofel bermerek Lace Up berwarna hitam membungkus kakinya dengan begitu apik. Sebuah jam tangan silver dari Rolex bertengger di pergelangan kanannya. Wonwoo menduga-duga setelan pakaian kerja yang digunakannya adalah keluaran Ralph Lauren atau Prada atau Armani. Semuanya begitu mahal, bagaikan kumpulan uang yang berjalan. Dalam hati Wonwoo merutuki lelaki yang seperti ingin pamer itu.

Wonwoo berdehem sehingga lelaki berambut _light brown_ itu membalikkan badannya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu Kim?" Wonwoo hampir menjerit ketika mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Calon pelanggannya yang tidak lain adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Hallo sayang. Merindukanku?" Mingyu tersenyum miring seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya sangat menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, huh?" Tanya Wonwoo sinis.

"Tentu saja membeli pakaian." Jawab Mingyu dengan santai.

"Kenapa mesti di sini? Kau tidak pernah membeli di sini, Kim. Pakaianmu selalu merek import, ingat?"

"Karena aku baru tahu jika kau bekerja di sini. Mulai sekarang nikmatilah kedatanganku kemari." Balas Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau melayanimu, akan ku panggilkan pramuniaga lainnya." Wonwoo akan meninggalkan Mingyu sebelum tangannya di tarik oleh Mingyu.

"Kau ingin ku laporkan pada manajermu itu, hyung?" Bisik Wonwoo penuh ancaman. Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. Sosok Wonwoo yang ceria, ramah, dan kalem pergi begitu.

"Kau selalu seperti itu." Wonwoo terpaksa menuruti permintaan Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya saat ini. Susah payah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

" _Good boy_. Sekarang ikutlah denganku dan tunjukkan koleksi terbaik kalian."

Dengan berat hati Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu seperti tamu mereka pada umumnya. Beberapa detik yang lalu Wonwoo melihat sang manajer melihat ke arahnya. Wonwoo benci bersikap baik pada lelaki di belakangnya ini.

"Ini beberapa koleksi kami bulan ini, bahan untuk kemeja ini sangat lembut dan adem. Selain itu juga menyerap keringan, jadi akan sangat nyaman untuk di gunakan." Jelas Wonwoo dengan suara yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Ambilkan satu warna hitam berukuran M, lalu satu lagi ukuran L warnanya putih." Wonwoo mengangguk.

Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah jas, Mingyu memilih dua potong, masing-masing dengan ukuran yang berbeda satu nomor. Begitupun untuk celananya. Awalnya Wonwoo ingin bertanya kenapa ukurannya berbeda-beda, tapi enggan ia utarakan, itu bukan urusannya kan?

"Aku ingin sweater, apakah kalian punya?"

"Tentu. Kami memiliki beberapa koleksi terbaru yang cocok untuk musim semi ini. Mari ikut saya." Mingyu tersenyum mendengar suara Wonwoo yang begitu sopan dan manis.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apakah bagus?" Tanya Wonwoo menunjukkan sebuah sweater berwarna _pearl aqua_ kepada Mingyu. Ada beberapa aksesoris tambahan di bagian depan sweater. Bahannya juga tebal dan halus. Tentu akan sangat nyaman dan hangat saat digunakan. Dan itu salah satu kesukaan Wonwoo dari sekian banyak sweater yang dijual di butik ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu saya merekomendasikannya kepada anda." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku ambil."

Wonwoo mengambil sweater tersebut dan menyampirkannya di lengan kurusnya. Beberapa potong baju sudah ada di sana.

"Apakah anda ingin mencobanya terlebih dahulu atau langsung dibungkus?" tanya Wonwoo masih berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Tentu saja aku akan mencobanya. Di mana ruang ganti?"

"Di sebelah sini, mari saya antar." Wonwoo menunjukkan ruang ganti kepada Mingyu. Ruang ganti yang dimiliki butik ini berukuran 2x2 meter dengan sebuah cermin besar di salah satu dindingnya. Wonwoo membuka pintu ruangan untuk meletakkan pakaian yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Mingyu.

"Baiklah, silahkan mencobanya. Saya akan menunggu di luar."

Sebelum Wonwoo melangkah keluar, Mingyu yang waktu itu masih berada di luar segera mendorong Wonwoo untuk masuk kembali. Kemudian CEO tampan itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus keluar. Kemarikan kuncinya." Wonwoo mulai panik, ia menjulurkan tangannya meminta kunci kepada Mingyu.

"Kau tidak akan keluar, Wonwoo-ya."

"Mana boleh begitu. Aku harus keluar atau manajer akan memarahiku nanti." Wonwoo masih bersikeras.

"Tidak, kau harus menemaniku mencoba pakaian-pakaian ini."

"T-tapi..." Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan Wonwo dengan meletakkan jari telunjukkan di bibr Wonwoo. Sang pramuniaga terkejut atas perlakuan Mingyu. Setelah sadar ia mendorong dada Mingyu hingga lelaki itu termundur satu langkah.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hyung?" Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo kembali.

"Tidak." Wonwoo menoleh ke kiri, tidak ingin bersitatap dengan Mingyu.

"Lihat aku ketika aku bicara, Wonwoo." Mingyu menggeram pelan.

"Kumohon Mingyu, aku sedang bekerja. Tolong biarkan aku keluar, ya?" Mingyu menggeleng dan Wonwoo tidak ingin terjebak di sini bersama Mingyu.

"Kau menghilang tiba-tiba, Hyung. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Sekarang aku menemukanmu dan aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Ujar Mingyu.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau menyulitkanku. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak akan."

"Kim Mingyu!" Bentak Wonwoo kesekian kalinya.

"Berteriaklah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Tekan Mingyu.

Wonwoo frustasi. Mingyu selalu seperti ini. Keras kepala, egois, tidak mau kalah, dan agresif. Ia tidak segan-degan melakukan apapun demi keinginannya. Wonwoo berjongkok dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitimu. Tapi aku masih sangat menyayangimu bahkan sampai detik ini."

Wonwoo menggeleng tidak ingin mendengar apapun. "Ini tidak lagi sama, Mingyu. Semuanya sudah berubah. Kau tidak bisa menentang ayahmu hanya demi aku."

"Tidak, aku akan melawan dunia sekalipun asalkan kau bersamaku. Sudah cukup aku kehilanganmu beberapa bulan yang lalu." Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya diarahkan ke rambut hitam Wonwoo.

"Percayalah padaku." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya kala tangan Mingyu mengelus rambutnya pelan. Ia begitu merindukan tangan kekar ini. Ia merindukan keberadaan Mingyu.

"Sekarang cobalah baju-baju ini." Ucapan Mingyu sukses menghancurkan semua ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang baru sedetik di rasakan Wonwoo. Lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar pemaksa.

"Kenapa aku? Itu bajumu." Ketus Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin kau memakainya untukku." Jawab Mingyu dengan santai.

"Tapi ukuran tubuh kita berbeda, bodoh."

"Yaa, Wonwoo hyung. Kau bahkan mengatai kostumermu dengan sebutan bodoh?"

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan. Coba saja sendiri. Toh kau yang akan membelinya."

"Aku mau kau mencobanya, sekarang." Tegas Mingyu. "Tidak menerima penolakan." Sambunganya lagi.

Wonwoo bersikeras tidak mau memakai pakaian itu. Tapi kemudian Mingyu mengancamnya lagi dengan mengatakan jika pelayanan Wonwoo tidak baik dan akan melaporkannya kepada sang manajer. Dengan ancaman seperti itu, Wonwoo terpaksa mengiyakan tapi hanya untuk satu pakaian.

"Aku yang akan membuka bajumu." Bisik Mingyu yang entah kapan sudah berada di sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang saat itu mau membuka kancing kemejanya sontak langsung menahan tangannya.

"Menjauh atau aku tidak mau memakainya sama sekali." Ancam Wonwoo.

"Oh, ayolah. Mana seru seperti itu." Protes Mingyu.

"Dan balikkan badanmu. Jangan melihat kearahku."

"Tidak Jeon, kau tidak asik."

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Haish, baiklah." Tapi Mingyu berbalik menghadap ke cermin. Dan sepertinya Wonwoo lupa jika diruangan itu ada cermin yang begitu besar, yang dapat menunjukkan seluruh isi ruangan yang menghadapnya, termasuk tubuhnya.

Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan, kemudian ia menarik ujung baju yang tadinya dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Bagian itu menjadi kusut tidak karuan. Lalu perlahan kemeja tersebut terjatuh dari pundak lebar wonwoo, turun mengikuti tarikan ke ujung tangan Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam demi melihat punggung putih halus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengambil kemeja putih yang disuruh oleh Mingyu tadi. Ia mengancingkannya dengan tergesa. Kemeja itu nampak kebesaran pada tubuhnya. Meskipun tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, tapi badan Mingyu jauh lebih besar dari badan Wonwoo.

"Sudahkan?" Tanya Wonwoo dan berbalik ke arah Mingyu. Begitupun Mingyu segera berbalik. Mereka saling berhadapan. Mingyu menikmati wajah Wonwoo dan pakaian kebesaran pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Kau belum memakai celananya." Tunjuk Mingyu.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim. Celana itu tidak akan muat untukku." Jawab Wonwoo dengan geram.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus memakainya juga."

"Kau menyebalkan." Cerca Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu." Balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengambil celana yang diletakkannya pada sebuah gantungan, kemudian menyuruh Mingyu berbalik lagi. Kali ini posisi Wonwoo persis menghadap ke cermin. Mingyu dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Dengan menggerutu Wonwoo mulai membuka sabuk yang digunakannya, kemudian ia membuka kancing celana bahannya. Mingyu menahan nafas saat jemari Wonwoo menarik turun resletingnya. Entah kenapa itu terlihat seperti _slow motion_ di mata Mingyu. Wonwoo dengan tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali menurunkan celana tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tumpukan celananya. Sekarang hanya ada boxer yang sekaligus merangkap celana dalam yang tersisa di tubuh bawah Wonwoo.

"Wow." Mingyu menutup mulutnya. Ia keceplosan.

Wonwoo mendongak ke arah Mingyu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pantulan dirinya dengan bagian bawah yang terbuka terpampang jelas pada cermin di depannya. Mingyu yang tanggap jika Wonwoo sudah sadar segera berbalik dan memegang tangan Wonwoo sebelum lelaki yang lebih tua itu memungut kembali celananya. Ia menghempaskan Wonwoo ke dinding di belakangnya. Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Kedua tangan Wonwoo ditarik dan ditahan Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sebelum Wonwoo sadar dengan keadaan yang terjadi, Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkejut. Bahkan ia belum sempat bertindak apapun. Mingyu sudah melumatnya dengan begitu bernafsu. Wonwoo meronta, tetapi tenaga Mingyu lebih besar darinya.

Mingyu menekan bibirnya lebih dalam, ia melumatnya dengan kasar dan lembut secara bergantian. Bibir bawah Wonwoo disesapnya dengan kuat, melahirkan sebuah erangan halus dari celah bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu terus melumat, menjilat, menyesap dan bahkan menggigit kecil sumber kenikmatannya itu.

Wonwoo pun sudah dikuasai gairah. Kakinya sudah tidak dapat berpijak dengan benar. Kepalanya berdenyut. Jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Nafasnya memburu.

Bak terjatuh dalam kubangan nafsu, wonwoo melemaskan tangannya, membuat Mingyupun melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kedua tangan kurus Wonwoo terjatuh pada pundak Mingyu. Merasa keadaan sudah dalam kendalinya, Mingyu mengggigit kecil bibir bawah Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. Mingyu segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat itu, menyentuh apapun yang bisa dijelajahi lidah panjangnya.

Wonwoo mendesah dengan gila. Saat lidah Mingyu bertemu dengan lidahnya, mereka bergulat dengan tergesa. Tidak ada yang mau kalah. Keduanya sama-sama mendominasi. Sampai akhirnya tangan Wonwoo menekan kepala Mingyu semakin dalam dan tangan Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo semakin menempel padanya.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Wonwoo tersadar. Digigitnya bibir Mingyu disertai jambakan pada rambut Mingyu. Tautan mereka terlepas. Benang saliva terbentuk. Nafas keduanya berpacu. Saat kedua manik mata mereka beradu, keduanya terdiam membeku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Mingyu sudah kembali menarik Wonwoo, mendaratkan ciuman yang lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Jemarinya dengan lihai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja baru Wonwoo. Sampai akhirnya kemeja itu terjatuh begitu saja di kaki mereka. Wonwoo pun tidak mau kalah, dengan tidak sabarannya ia membuka jas Mingyu dan melemparkannya sembarang arah. Lalu ia melonggarkan dasi Mingyu dan menarik kancing-kancing kemeja Mingyu sampai terlepas. Wonwoo berubah menjadi tidak terkendali.

Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo yang agresif. Tapi ia tidak berniat kalah agresif dari Wonwoo. Karena itu Mingyu mulai menggoda Wonwoo dengan menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Bibir Mingyu menempel pada leher, jakun, dan _collarbone_ Wonwoo. _Kissmark_ bertaburan diciptakan Mingyu pada leher jenjang dan bahu putih Wonwoo. Mereka benar-benar sudah dikuasai nafsu. Bahkan mereka lupa dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Di luar kamar ganti, para pramuniaga dan pelanggan sama-sama saling berpandangan kebingungan. Ada suara-suara aneh yang mereka dengar. Tapi mereka tidak tahu persis dari mana asalnya. Ditambah dengan _backsound_ berupa lagu-lagu yang di putar secara acak, membuat suara-suara aneh tersebut sedikit teredam. Akhirnya mereka memilih tidak peduli dan meneruskan kegiatan masing-masing.

Lidah Mingyu bermain pada _nipple_ coklat muda Wonwoo. Ia mengulum, menjilat, dan menggigitnya. Wonwoo berteriak tertahan menerima sensasi sakit sekaligus nikmat pada dadanya. Sebelah tangan Mingyu perlahan turun menuju bawah pusar Wonwoo. meremas perlahan gundukan yang terlihat semakin besar dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Mingyu-yahh." Wonwoo sudah tidak dapat menahan apapun. Kewarasannya tinggal di ujung. Remasan Mingyu pada kelaminnya benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Tangan Mingyu perlahan menyelip ke dalam boxer Wonwoo. Jemarinya menyentuh penis Wonwoo, membuat tubuh Wonwoo merinding dan bergetar kecil.

"Aaaahhhnnn..." Lenguhan Wonwoo mengalun. Darah Mingyu berdesir kencang. Puas dengan remasan-remasannya, Mingyu menurunkan celana tersebut hingga terjatuh di mata kaki Wonu, sekarang Wonwoo sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Wonwoo melihat ke arah cermin, bayangan dirinya yang naked memunculkan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Wonwoo malu.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Mingyu tanpa persetujuan Wonwoo memasukkan penis Wonwoo ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat benda panjang itu. Wonwoo tersentak tapi kemudian kembali melenguh. Rambut Mingyu menjadi korban kenikmatan Wonwoo, ditarik dan dimaju-mundurkannya kepala Mingyu. Membuat penisnya ikut keluar masuk dari mulut Mingyu. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo melihat ke cermin. Mingyu yang sedang menghisapnya kuat terlihat jelas di cermin, membuat Wonwoo merinding dan melengkungkan badannya ke belakang.

Mingyu bermain dengan milik Wonwoo dengan begitu lihai dan menikmati. Sesekali ia mengecup dan menggigit puncak kemaluan Wonwoo atau ia akan mengurut pelan batang tegak itu. Mingyu benar-benar memberikan _service_ terbaiknya untuk Wonwoo. Ia ingin pujaannya itu merasa terpuaskan.

Saking menikmatinya perlakuan Mingyu pada tubuh bawahnya, Wonwoo tidak sadar sudah memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat nikmat. Matanya berulang kali terbuka dan tertutup.

Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu membuncah dari dalamnya. Perutnya bergejolak. Seolah ada yang ingin menyembur minta dibebaskan.

"M—Gyuhh... A-aku.. aku.. ahhhhhnnh." Desahannya mengalun seiring dengan cairannya yang keluar di dalam mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo tersentak merasakan kenikmatan dan Mingyu menyedot habis cairan Wonwoo. Nafas Wonwoo menderu kencang. Dadanya naik turun, kakinya terasa seperti jelly, tidak bisa menapak lebih lama lagi. Sebelum ia benar-benar ambruk, Mingyu terlebih dahulu memegangi pinggangnya. Menahan Wonwoo tetap berdiri.

"Hyunggg..." Mingyu mendesah di telinga Wonwoo.

"Tidak Gyu. Ini di ruang ganti. Orang-orang akan mendengarkan kita." Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah kembali ke kesadarannya. Ia yakin sedari tadi suara mereka sudah di dengar oleh semuanya.

"Hyung, ayolah... aku benar-benar tersiksa sekarang. Lihatlah." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandanannya ke selangkangan Mingyu, dan benar saja, celana Mingyu sangat-sangat ketat sekarang. Gelembung itu begitu besar. Antara takut dan ingin, Wonwoo bimbang.

"Lagi pula ruang ganti ini berada jauh di belakang kan? Ini juga sudah malam, tidak akan banyak orang yang mendengarkan kita." Mingyu mencoba memengaruhi Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya..." Suara Mingyu begitu pelan dan memelas. Lidah pemuda Kim itu bahkan menjilati daun telinganya. Setelah mempertimbangkan akhirnya Wonwoo mengiyakan.

Mingyu merapatkan tubuh Wonwoo berhadapan dengan cermin sehingga mereka dapat melihat tubuh polos Wonwoo dengan kissmark bertebaran hampir di sekujur badannya. Wonwoo merona malu. Mingyu berdiri di belakang Wonwoo, ia lalu menciumi pundak polos Wonwoo. Ciuman itu beranjak ke bibir Wonwoo. Mereka berciuman dengan posisi kepala keduanya yang menyamping. Posisi ini membuat leher mereka cepat sakit tapi ini juga posisi yang menyenangkan.

Tangan Mingyu sebelah menggenggam penis Wonwoo, sementara tangan yang lain bermain pada dada Wonwoo. Sementara itu tangan Wonwoo bermain menggerayangi celana bagian depan Mingyu. Ia berusaha membuka resleting Mingyu, menariknya, lalu mengeluarkan benda pusaka Mingyu dari balik celana dalamnya. Perlahan Wonwoo mengarahkan penis Mingyu ke arah belahan bokongnya.

Mingyu menggeram. Ia menggesekkan belahan tersebut berulang kali. Tangan Wonwoo sudah berpindah ke tengkuk Mingyu, menekannya semakin dalam.

Mingyu perlahan mengangkat kaki kiri Wonwoo dan menahannya dengan tangannya. Kini Wonwoo juga dapat melihat pantulan penis Mingyu yang besar dan panjang pada cermin di depan mereka. Wonwoo takjub. Tanpa sadar ia menelan liurnya sendiri.

Mingyu mulai mencoba untuk menetrasi _hole_ Wonwoo langsung dengan penisnya. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan pelumas ataupun pelicin. Dapat dipastikan Wonwoo akan berteriak kencang saat ia memasukinya, sehingga Mingyu menahan kepala Wonwo untuk tetap berciuman. Mingyu menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam _hole_ Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo menggigit keras bibir bawah Mingyu. Rasa sakit seolah membelah tubuhnya. Mingyu belum masuk dengan sempurna, tapi kesakitan itu amat sangat luar biasa.

Mingyu mencoba sekali lagi dan menekannya semakin dalam. Baru pada percobaan ketiga seluruh penis Mingyu masuk dengan sempurna. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Wonwoo berteriak. Mingyu bahkan membiarkan Wonwoo menggigit lengannya untuk meredam suaranya.

Teriakan Wonwoo kali ini terdengar lebih jelas sampai ke depan. Salah satu pramuniaga mencari sumber suara. Dan ia terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan dan desahan dari balik ruang ganti. Desahan Wonu dan geraman Mingyu sempat membuat sang pramuniaga panas dingin dan merinding. Jika lebih lama berada di sana ia juga bisa merasa _horny_ , sehingga ia memilik untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan melarang para kostumer yang ingin menggunakan kamar ganti. Masih ada kamar ganti di bagian timur, untuk sementara biarlah kamar ganti timur saja yang digunakan.

Air mata tergenang diujung pelupuk mata Wonwoo. Ini benar-benar sangat sakit. Di masuki tanpa pelicin seolah membelah tubuhnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Wonwoo bahkan yakin jika lubangnya pasti sedikit berdarah. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku bergerak ya?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Mingyu bergerak sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Setiap kali ia bergerak, maka lirihan kesakitan Wonwoo juga akan terdengar. Mingyu tidak tega dan berniat berhenti, tapi satu sisi lain dari hatinya ingin meneruskan ini sampai tuntas.

Mingyu menggeram tertahan saat Wonwoo tanpa sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya. Tubuh Wonwoo benar-benar menjadi candu bagi Mingyu. Ia ingin merasakan ini terus dan terus.

Gerakan Mingyu semakin meningkat temponya, kini suara kesakitan Wonwoo diselingi dengan suara kenikmatan. Desahan-desahan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu semakin bernafsu.

"Desahkan namaku, sayang."

"Eunghhh... Aaahhhnnn,,, Min... Gyu,,, Aahhnnn"

"Ouh, Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin kencang. Penis Wonwoo tersentak-sentak mengikuti hentakan tubuh keduanya. Satu kaki Wonwoo masih terangkat ke atas, memudahkan Mingyu bergerak.

"Gyu,,, ahh,,, ouhhh... hhmmm... Gyu" Desahan Wonwoo semakin keras.

"Kau begitu nikmat, sayang." Mingyu memejamkan matanya menikmati titik prostat Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo sudah tidak memedulikan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu. Ia hanya tahu ini begitu nikmat dan enak.

"Gyu..." Tangan Mingyu kembali memberikan kocokan pada penis Wonwoo yang sempat terlupakan. Kenikmatan Wonwoo berlipat ganda. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Mingyu benar-benar pintar mempermainkan tubuhnya. Wonwoo menyukai semua perlakuan Mingyu.

"Sebentar lagi." Mingyu merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut dalam lubang Wonwoo.

"Aku jugaa... aaaghhhkkhh.." Mingyu dapat merasakan penis Wonwoo yang semakin menegang.

"Bersama hyung... eunghhnnn"

Mingyu bergerak tidak karuan, begitupun dengan kocokan tangannya. Akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan sperma dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lubang Wonwoo sampai tidak dapat menampung sperma Mingyu sehingga cairan putih kental itu mengalir melewati paha dalam Wonwoo. sementara cairan Wonwoo membasahi jemari Mingyu, mengalir di sela-sela jarinya.

Nafas keduanya memburu, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada Mingyu. Dengan sigap Mingyu menahan tubuh Wonwoo. bagaimanapun Wonwoo lebih lelah dari padanya.

Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonwoo setelah mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah sedikit melemas. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kembali dalam ciuman. Tidak separah sebelumnya tapi cukup membuat Wonwoo kewalahan. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan tautan mereka dan mengelap dagu Wonwoo yang penuh dengan saliva mereka berdua.

"Aku pasti dipecat setelah ini." Wonwoo meringis.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan berani keluar dari kamar ini. Bagaimana ini, Mingyu-ya?" Kecemasan dan ketakutan menyelimuti Wonwoo.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun." Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Mingyu. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Hyung, kembalilah padaku, ya? Aku akan menjaga dan melayanimu seumur hidupku. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau kekurangan satu apapun. Kumohon." Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia masih bingung. Dulu ia menghilang dan meninggalkan Mingyu karena desakan ayah Mingyu yang mengancamnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Wonwoo masih sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Mingyu. Jika diulik lebih lanjut, hubungan mereka tidak pernah berakhir. Mereka masihlah sepasang kekasih.

"Biarkan aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Jawab Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

"Tentu, selama apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka memakai kembali pakaian mereka. Mingyu melarang Wonwoo memakai baju kerjanya. Ia menyuruh Wonwoo memakai pakaian yang dibelikannya tadi. Kini keduanya sama-sama dalam balutan pakaian yang rapi.

Mingyu membereskan kekacauan yang mereka tinggalkan di dalam ruang ganti itu. Lalu ia mengambil _sweater_ dan pakaian lainnya. Mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hal yang menanti mereka adalah wajah memerah para pramuniaga baik perempuan dan lelaki. Lalu beberapa pelanggan yang terlihat saling berbisik. Sang manajer mendekati Mingyu dan Wonwoo setelah mendapat isyarat dari sang CEO.

"Mulai hari ini ia bukan lagi pegawaimu. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua proses administrasi termasuk kontraknya, besok sekretarisku akan mengurus semuanya. Dan ini untuk membayar baju yang kami pilih. Kembalikan kartu ini kepada sekretarisku besok ya. Selamat malam."

Pak manajer hanya mampu mengangguk. Ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo yang terlanjur malu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Wonwoo sudah sangat merah. Dengan langkah tegas dan mengintimidasi, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo meninggalkan butik tersebut. Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik begitu mereka berlalu. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang penting kekasihnya sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Ia sudah menggenggam tangan kecil kekasihnya. Dan Mingyu berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan itu lagi, sampai kapanpun.

= END =

Maafkan untuk segala Typo ^^

Thanks buat Hoshilhouette untuk ide judulnya. Selalu buntu di judul, heran deh saya... hehehe.

FF kolaborasi pertama ku dengan AlwaysMeanie aka Bon. Ide cerita 100% milik Bon, aq hanya menarasikannya saja. Semoga kalian pada suka yah. Kalo ada yang mengganjal, kurang pas, kurang puas, kurang panas, kurang puas, silahkan tinggalkan pesan di kotak review...


End file.
